Scuttle Town Flurry
by urmom isanicelady
Summary: Finding himself on the end of a lightning blade Haku's life ends protecting the one he loves most, but he soon finds himself on an adventure after death. Will the young shinobi find himself on this hike in another world or will he succumb to the darkness that has followed him for most of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Scuttle Town Flurry

Darkness ...

"Good work Hakku you've not only given me my life you've also given me Kakashi's ."

'Good he was in a good position to survive and claim victory.' A final glimmer of hope as I passed on, my purpose as his tool fulfilled.

My mother my family I could see it all .

My first encounter with master Zabuza that look in his eyes the same as my own at the time, a man used to loss and wanting a purpose.

Our travels through the bloody mist , the fighting we witnessed;

masters desire to make a change ;

the attempt to end the 3rd Mizukage's reign of genocidal tyranny.

A great failure.

Masters desent into mediocrity a shinobi turned freedom fighter turned mercenary in the hopes of funding another coup attempt.

The deal with Gato the shipping kingpin ;

the mission to kill the bridge builder;

having to save him and fake his death;

meeting Naruto hearing of his dreams and explaining my own ,that look in his eyes;

our battle on the bridge with his teammate;

that Uchiha boy and his own sacrifice to save Naruto.

The senbon needles piercing him and putting him into a near death state.

The monstrous chackra that Naruto produced when he saw his teammate fall .

The thrashing I took from him and his hesitation to finish me when my mask broke despite my request that he do so.

The chakra i sensed from his sensei as he fought my master.

There it was my final chance to be of use to master zabuza.

Piercing the summoning scroll for the hounds that held master in place and taking the lightning covered hand of Kakashi to the chest.

My final attempt to give master the victory and allowing him to use his blade to hack through both of us; and that was it the end.

"Haku!" ... Master Zabuza ! I cried out eagerly;Only to notice the endless void of whiteness I found myself in ,

'It stretches for eternity ;what does this mean?'

Apart of me wants to believe that he had defeated Kakashi and that we were safe but I sensed a deep sense of dread in my mind.

"Master Zabuza what happened?"

He looked at me deeply as though he had seen a ghost it was then that I had pieced together.

"Heh." he lightly chuckled as he looked me in the eye "We're dead Haku."

The feeling of dread I had swallowed returned in full force and was increasing by the second.

He then went on to explain what had transpired after my death.

I had hoped that he at least survived the fight with Kakashi and lived a few more years regardless of how illogical it seemed;

only for him to explain that our employer Gato had come with a mob to kill us in our weakened state to avoid paying us.

That in and of itself wasn't a surprise Gato was a snake and this was one of the reasons I didn't want master to work with him;

What shook me more was that he died avenging my honour after Gato kicked my corpse, But only after killing Gato by fighting through the mob with both of his arms broken and with a knife in his mouth.

My sacrifice had been in vain .

He died not even 10 minutes after me and had tried to avenge me instead of escaping and achieving his goals another day.

In the end my life was wasted master still died.

**Despai**r

What a worthless failure I had been .I was to have been a tool to forward his goals.

My vision blurs as I look towards him with tears welling up in my eyes and fall to my knees.

My stomach feels like its about to implode as the feeling of dread I felt previously made its way to my throat.

'**Worthless' ... **I clasp my mouth to stop the flow as I hear the words of my father on that cold day all those years ago as my mother was killed by him and a mob trying to protect me.

Always unable to save the ones I love first my mother and now master Zabuza.

I cringe as I realize my fathers words could extend to myself all these years later.

Worthless a worthless tool that had failed at its duty breaking when it was most needed;

An absolute failure tha.' **"Pat!" **

**"**Haku I'm sorry"

I look up to find myself in the shadow of master Zabuza with a gentle hand on my back.

My mind was in shambles as I stared at the white endless ground with tear in my eyes as I try to wrap my head around these words.

"What?" I whimper out as I turn to face him. With a sigh he repeats himself

"I am sorry."

"WHY!" I shout loosing my composure.

I failed to keep you alive and to hold Kakashi, I failed to kill the two genin (Naruto and Sasuke).

I failed to help you win the Coup d tat and I failed **her** too ...!" I stop as I remember my mother.

"Haku this was my fault not yours." My heart skips a beat as I stared at him.

"I chose to work with Gato even after you voiced your discomfort at doing so; it was my poor planning botched the coup and it was my own choice to avenge you!"

"But I was supposed to be your tool , the one to make your dreams and wishes become a reality!" I shot back still in disbelief."

No Haku! That wasn't something a child should've decided for themselves!"

'Why was he acting so strangely, our agreement from the start was that he would use me to fulfill his goals'

"And what about your dreams?!"

'My dream ' "_**I have someone I want to protect**_" I recall the conversation I had with Naruto a few days before the fight.

"My dream was to protect you master Zabuza; it was to make your dreams come true my life is meaningle.."

"**Pow!"**

A hard fist connects with my cheek and my face met the ground.

"No Haku it isn't meaningless you fool!"

"Very well then Haku If this is what you believe then at this very moment onward you are no longer my subordinate!"

**Despair **

The weight of his words felt like 10 elephants had fallen on me as I starred at him in horror.

"But why?"

Because I care about you Haku and I believe we are about to be separated."My heart was cold and ruthless yours was warm and kind; nothing awaits me but hell."

He said as we both started to glow. I felt a force tugging at my core as I started to feel weightless.

"Always thinking of others and how o cause as little pain as possible even against your enemies."

There's only one place for people like you." He said as the force felt lifted me off the ground.

"You deserved better than me Haku ; your strength and good character was wasted on me."

The forces pull intensified as I started to ascend faster.

" Haku! I'm sorry" He yelled; I could see a faint shine on his face as I saw his feet start to disappear.

"My dream now Haku is for you to take control of your own life or whatever comes next!"

That is my wish Haku for you to find your own dreams and take back your life!"

I was shocked to hear this but I could feel my consciousness slipping away as I looked at him only his torso and head remained.

"You're your own master now Haku! That is my wish." My eyes felt like lead as I stared at him his head disappearing in a flash of light surrounding me

"Master Zabuza!"

:Authors Note:

This is my first attempt at a serious story and I would love as much criticism as possible to help advance my skills, suggestions for future events in the story would also be welcomed as long as they are within reason. That said thanks for reading and have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Scuttle Town Flurry Chapter 2

Is it okay to pickup friends in a forest

Disclaimer: Naruto and Shantae were created by Masashi Kishimoto and Matt Bozon respectively. I own none of these character .Please support the official Releases, Cough Cough SEVEN SIRENS.

PS: If your on mobile open soundcloud to listen to the soundtracks

Is it cool to pick up friends in a dungeon

Blue, a beautiful expanse that goes on forever blotched with lumps of white.

"I guess this is the sky in heaven." "Hmm. Master Zabuza" Haku sighs as he reflects on seeing his mentor's soul dissolve in front of him as he ascended but failing to notice his current situation.

_**Whoosh! **_A strong wind blew his bangs upwards. 'Wait, I'm supposed to be lying down how can the wind blow upwards if I'm on the ground.' Turning over I noticed why there was an updraft that would make Marylyn Monroe blush (whoever that is).

'I was free falling at what looked to be 500 meters above a forest near a coastal town.'

Music: Naruto bad situation

"What on earth is going on, how did this happen? " I then noticed the ground Speeding towards my face 'I can save the questions for later. I don't want to know what happens when the dead die in heaven hell or whatever this was.' I feel the chakra moulding in my stomach and blitz through the hand seals as I improvise.

'200 meters already need to reduce the speed !'

_**Futon. Daitoppa No Jutsu! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu) **_ (-5% chakra)

A mighty gale erupted from my mouth in my desperate attempt to slow myself and it was working pretty well the only problem were the trees I was rapidly approaching apparently I had over shot the town and was about to hit the canopy of an extremely tall purple tree.

'At these speeds an impact with even a small branch could spell disaster Ill need something to protect me' After rushing through 20 hand seals I pushed chakra to surround me and felt it turn to water .

_**Suiton Chibi Suiryudan no jutsu( Water Style Mini water dragon Bullet) **_(-20% Chakra) A narrow torrent of water shaped like an eastern dragon surrounded me as I passed through the Canopy safely.

'Now for the final phase' Clasping my hand I willed the elongated water dragon to pass me and spiral down the trunk of the tree to 10 feet above the ground it wasn't long enough to stretch all the way there.

' Now **Hyoton !(Ice release)." **(-5% Chackra) The familiar cooling sensation ran through my body as the mini water dragon began to freeze as I landed on it.

"Mhhn ." I Grunted at the impact as my feet hit the tail of the frozen dragon meeting something solid for the first time since I reawakened and began my impromptu sky dive. As I made My way down the dragonslide I took in the features of the forest only to notice creatures I had never seen before such as a strange green beast with wings and fangs ._**Boom**_ I felt a shockwave hit the tree the dragon was frozen to causing me to slip off of the dragon and land bun first into something very tough.

**Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! **A loud sound echoed throughout the grove as powerful blows came to hit the tree a blue haired young man was training under "Hyah!"Thwack! The tree shuddered under the impact the young man laid into it. "Man that was a good workout." said Bolo as he looked down at his bandaged hands the signs of extreme effort gleaming through the gaps in between them.

' I know it will be worth it in the next big fight we have to defend scuttle town; or at least I hope so I still wasn't able to help out much last time aside from the whole nega Shantae issue and even then I had Sky and Rotty there to help back me up. If anything were to happen to them I'm not sure I would be able to save them by myself especially if the enemies were as strong as Shantae or around her strength like Risky.'

"Aaah Risky." He sighed as he let his back hit the grass and gazing up at the sky through a hole in the canopy and projected her image onto a cloud while sporting his trademarked determined stare. "How can such a beautiful woman be so evil?" He said grasping his head where the Lady pirate had smacked him when they first met for all of two seconds.

" Sigh. Maybe If I increased my strength I could impress her enough to make her fall in love with me and become a good guy."He said thinking about the pirate queen grasping his hand and looking into his eyes as he smiled 'Oh Bolo you daring heroic stud how could I not have seen that the greatest power in the world was my undying love for you. And then a fantastic vision of them getting married on the deck of her ship as she sported an elaborate white wedding gown with the skull from her usual outfit embroidered onto it with a crowd of his friends and the barons in attendance as uncle mimic weds them with a tinkerbat holding a pillow with the rings on it.'

"And then we'll live on a farm and have 50 kids and Ill teach them all how to fight. Yeah that'll be it." He said in a dreamy fashion.

"But even then it took Me Sky and Rotty to beat her slug ship p.o.o.p.s.h.o.o.t and even then that wasn't really her it was projection that Nega Shantae set up It'll take time to catch up to Shantae and her rival."

"But Ill get there and then Ill be able to help, maybe I could upgrade my Flail to shoot fire or lightning or something."

With newfound enthusiasm he got to his feet with a clenched fist and a wide grin. "Yeah that'll work and maybe I could learn some new moves. Yeah and then ill win Risky's heart."

**Hyoton!(Ice style)**

Immediately a dragon made of water appeared from the canopy and coiled its way around the trunk of the tree stopping a little above my head frightened out of my mind I decided to punch it and then the weirdest thing happened it froze from its tail to its head right before my fist shattered the head.

" Heh that was weird." I said as I started to look up.

' Could have sworn I heard someone say hyoto?' **SMACK!**

An unreal amount of pain erupted from my face as a body hit me head first in the nose causing me to find myself on the forest floor staring at a trio blue harpies fluttering around my head brought on by my sudden daze.

"Argh" I break out of my daze as I notice the body that fell start to groan.

As my vision clears I examine my aerial interloper on the ground.

A girl clad in a forest green coat and an olive green pinstripe turtleneck with a matching set of pants and a pair of slippers.

Her face was a pale white with extremely feminine features and framed with long black hair in bangs.

Each held in place with bead like ornaments on both sides and a bun in the back wrapped in an ornate cloth with a pin holding it together.

"What the heck was she doing in the tree was she kidnapped and did she escape like those girls that techno baron captured, dang it I need to get to the bottom of this."

Running over to the girl I notice that she's starting to wake up I try my best to comfort her.

"Hey there everything's gonna be alright miss can you tell me what happened?"

"Argh Zabuza."

"Master Zabuza ."

I groaned as I noticed I was in the shadow of someone leaning over me.

As my vision cleared I noticed that it was a young man with bushy navy blue hair and tanned skin

He was wearing a white shirt and a blue vest and dark blue shorts and sandals.

But the most striking feature that I noticed were the determined look on his face and the 'Yellow headband that he had on!'

With my head pounding with the intensity of a thousand waves I jumped backwards about 3 feet and stared him down.

"Who are you and where are we?!" I demanded.

"Easy now your hurt, my names Bolo and were in the woods just east of Scuttle Town" He said sporting a concerned look.

Scuttle Town I've never heard of such a place in all my travels if I had to guess it was a coastal town with a name like that.

"And what country is that in?" I said with a face full skepticism.

"Were in Sequin Land, are you not from around here?"

'Once again I've got no clue as to where I am no such nation existed in all of the elemental nations and no hidden village referred to themselves as such.'

" By the way if you don't mind me asking why you fell out of the sky and why that dragon made of ice also fell out of the sky?"

turning around I noticed the shattered remains of the frozen water dragon I had used to slide down the tree to reduce my impact.

I remembered falling out of the sky and my attempt to survive and then the loud noise I heard before falling.

I suppose I owe this guy an explanation for the dragon.

"I was falling out of the sky and I used the Dragon to help slow me down and then I froze it so I could slide down the tree, but It shattered before I could make my way to the ground."

"And no Im not from anywhere nearby."

"So you were traveling." he said with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Hmm and you're sure you weren't kidnapped?"

"Hmph, I'm quite sure" I said with a smirk of amusement on my face.

"At any rate Mr. Bolo I wish to apologize for my reaction also I hope that my dragon didn't scare you too much?" I explained as I started to relax slightly after realizing his headband had no emblem on it meaning he wasn't a ninja aligned with any nation.

"Nah its ok I didn't get too frightened I just punched it and it shattered into pieces" He proclaimed with a slight look of pride on his face.

"So you were the reason why the dragon Shattered?"

"Yep"

"The same Dragon I was standing on?"

"Yep."

"And the reason I landed on you in the first place in the first place" I said my smirk changing to a deadpanned stare

"Ye-. Oh." he replied in realization.

"Heh heh, sorry about that I didn't realize someone was on it and it froze only a second before I hit it."

"Its alright that was a reasonable reaction." 'How on earth did he manage to shatter it without seriously hurting his hands; how strong is this guy.'

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Bolo what were you doing out here to begin with?"

"Oh I was just training to get stronger so I can help protect Scuttle town." He answered with a determined look on his face. 'Hmm He's just like him' an image of an orange clad hyperactive ninja appeared in his head.

"Anyway I guess it would be a good idea to head back home and see if we could get you some help finding your way back home. Alright that sounds fine to me."

'Could I even find a way home, I am dead after all but why am I here is this heaven it certainly doesn't look like hell and it doesn't look like the elemental nations at least from what I saw when I was in the sky. Maybe...'

"Hey is this yours?"

"Huh"

I look up to see bolo holding my kiri (hidden Mist) headband in his now gloved hand. With no reaction to it at all he really doesn't know what it means does he.

I should count my blessings I'm either in a completely different world or Bolo might just be as clueless as Naruto was.'

"Yeah its mine." I said as I felt the familiar coolness of the steel reached my hand looking down at it I recall how my path as a shinobi began when zabuza had me graduate and become a member of Kirgakure (Hidden mist village) before the coup attempt.

With a deep breath I put it away for now.

"Thanks I didn't notice it fall off." Flashing him a grateful smile.

"So where is scuttle town from here and do you know a place where I could get to see a map when we get there."

"Yeah it's over there." he said as he pointed down a path to his left. "And yeah I'm quite sure we can find a map of Sequinland somewhere in town ." He said as he started to make his way towards the path.

"By the way miss what's your name ?" "It's Haku." I reply with a slight look of annoyance "And I'm a boy dangit !"

* * *

'Well this days already an interesting one heading out in the evening to get a little extra training done and coming up with new ideas on how to get stronger and then a totally hot chick drops out of the sky and onto my head and it turns out their a guy .

" hmm" sighs our navy blue knucklehead as he massages the spot on his head still steaming from the hit his "fallen angel" just dealt him.

"It doesn't still hurt does it Mr Bolo?" Haku said No its alright I'm used to this type of thing by now."

"Mistaking boys for girls?" Haku asks in shock.

"No of course not! I meant getting hit in the head." He admits sheepishly.

"Id like to apologize, its just annoying when people mix me up for a girl."

"You might want to consider wearing something more masculine then, or at least ditch the coat it's hard to tell with it on."

"Heh I guess your right."

'Plus this place is a bit hotter than where I'm from alot hotter actually, I may need to consider changing my outfit soon if I don't want to die of heat stroke.

" Right by the way you said that water dragon was yours how did you summon it? I've never seen magic like that before."

"Magic?" He said while looking at me like I grew another head. 'Did I say something wrong?'

"That wasn't magic I did it using chakra." He explained as though it was the most normal thing on earth.

"What the heck is chakra ?"

'Okay now I'm sure I'm no where near home even civilians know what chakra is, and magic what the heck did he mean by that.' Chakra is a mix between spiritual energy and physical energy that s used as a persons life source."

"Wait a minute that sounds alot like magic, in some ways ill admit I'm not the best when it comes to technical details of magic but I'm quite sure its mostly the same"

'Hmm this is getting interesting maybe if I give him a demonstration of ninjutsu he might recognize it better.

"Mr bolo you wouldn't mind if I gave you a demonstration of one of my techniques would you?"

"Just Bolo is fine and go ahead lets see what you can do." He said with his determined expression returning .

'Alright lets keep it simple a move that even an academy student would recognize.'

Bringing my hands into a tiger seal I feel the chakra flow through my body.

_**" Henge."(Transform) **_(-1% chakra)

'Transform? What is he'

Pooof!

I raise my hands to shield myself as an explosion of white smoke spread throughout the area.

As the smoke dissipated I notice Haku's silhouette in the center of the smoke and then I realize it isn't Haku it's ...Me?

"As you can see I transformed into you."

'Heck even our voices are the same and here I thought Shantae was the only one who could transform but it seems he can as well.'

'But even Shantae can't transform into other people or at least I don't think she can.'

"Amazing!"

"I've got a friend that can transform as well you should definitely meet her when we get to scuttle town."

"Really ?" I say as I release the transformation technique.

"Yeah but you said that you transformed using that chakra thing right? Well she transforms using magic though and she has to dance first to do it."

'Hmm no recognition and again with magic, I wonder.'

" Bolo this friend of yours by chance is she a ninja?"

"No she's our guardian genie although she does like to dress up as one every now and then."

"Guardian genie?" I ask curiously

"Yeah she's in charge of protecting Scuttle town from all sorts of bad guys."

' Sounds a lot like a Kage .' "Is she also the strongest fighter in Scuttle Town ?"

"Yeah by a long shot she might be the strongest fighter in all of Sequin Land."

'Well that's someone I may want to avoid upsetting at all costs even if she is his friend getting killed again isn't high on my list of things to do.'

"She's gotten a lot stronger recently so I have to improve as well."

"So she's your boss?"

"Not exactly we've been friends for years so I want to be there for her when it counts ya'know ." "Hmm yeah I do actually ." I say once again remembering my talk with Naruto in the forest that day.

"Bolo you make it sound like she's a great deal stronger than yourself." I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Yeah she is and she always has been but now I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up."

"I think you'll be fine from the way you speak I can tell that this Shantae is a precious person to you, and from what I know true strength comes from ones will to protect those they love." "Continue to cherish those close to you and true strength will be yours." I said noticing an odd look of awe on his face as if he had seen a ghost."(Well um you know.)

"Thanks I think I needed that."

"Your welcome, by the way I think we've cleared the forest."I said as he turned around to see the path we were using to head to Scuttle town gave way to an open field filled with crops, ruins, large patches of lilac flowers and what appeared to be scarecrows.

'Something feels off here as though there was a sinister presence in the area.'

" Haku stay back there are a few enemies up ahead so watch how I deal them before you try to approach them ."

"Got it" I said as we walked past an old sign with some foreign text on it however as my eyes went back to Bolo I noticed that he had a large orange spiked flail in his hand.

'Did he store it in a scroll and access it while I was looking away?'

Id need to ask him about that later but I've found myself in quite the predicament as I just realized all of my weapons and scrolls are missing.

'I guess keeping my clothes was a blessing in and of itself.'

'As we made our way towards the ruins I saw some hunch backed bipedal creatures walking around.

"Bolo what are those?"

"Scarecrows they tend to appear in fields like this one, but they aren't very strong so don't worry ill handle them."

"Understood" I replied in understanding but not even a moment later Bolo rushed towards them Flail in Hand and slamming the spiked ball directly into one of them in a perfect linear thrust and taking down the first one as it turned to smoke similarly to a defeated shadow clone.'

'Interestingly it dropped a red gem of some kind.'

'Heh I guess they are weak or bolos attack was just too strong , I'll have to get myself a weapon as soon as possible.'

By pumping more chakra into my feet I was able to catch up to him in a few seconds although there wasn't much for me to do as Bolo tore through the scarecrows with ease.

As we made our way through the ruins I noticed what appeared to be bottomless pits but with a ominous miasma wafting around them that looked like skulls with crossbones.

' I'm guessing it would be bad to fall down there.'

" Alright ! That's all of them! And I got a decent amount of cash out of it too. Come on Haku lets go"

As I started to follow I noticed a large red chest on a lone tall pillar that looked like it was hidden inside but the walls around it had collapsed, it had to be at least 10 meters (about 35 feet)in the air.

"Hey Mr. Bolo what about that chest?" Huh oh that it's a chest they usually have important things in them but I can't get up that high."

'Guess Ill have to get it for him don't want to look like a free loader'

"We'll have to leave that one to Shantae or maybe Sky they've got ways to fly."

"Hey Mr Bolo how do I open it?"

"Huh just hit it with enough force and they'll usually ope... Wait How'd you get up there." He said with his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he noticed me inspecting the lock.

"Well that's easy I walked" Now's not the time to joke Haku how are you going to get down from there?"

" Ill just walk."

"Hah hah very funn-. What!" he shouted before his jaw almost hit the floor .

'I guess people can't walk up vertical surfaces here.'

I've seen a lot of crazy things helping Shantae on her crazy adventures but this is probably one of the weirder ones seeing a human casually walk down a pillar and carrying a heap of gems in his jacket as if it were another day in the asylum.'

"Hey Mr bolo what are these worth ?" He says while looking up at me after making his way down from the pillar. I look down to see what looked like 100 gems .

"Dang that's quite a bit."'I guess I should try to remember the locations of all the chests that were too high up for me.'

"That's about 100 gems its worth quite a bit anyways quit messing around and put them in your inventory and lets go before more of those scarecrows show up."

"Inventory?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah your inventory screen it tells you all of the Items you have on your person although they should have just went there to begin with as soon as you touched them."

'What on earth is he talking about he's making it sound like a storage scroll. Ill really need to find someone to help explain all of these things.'

"Hmm you keep 90 of them then since I don't seem to have an inventory screen consider it a reward for your help thus far." 'Heh this guys pretty kind.' " Alright ill hang on to them until you need them . At any rate were almost there so lets just hurry along."

"Alright"

As we made our way further down the path I began to see a small town filled with brown buildings topped with domes of various colours but all shaped like onions in fact it was the same one I saw before during my fall.

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful baring the occasional scarecrow that bolo dispatched with ease.

Upon making our way through the gates of he town I started to hear the familiar growl of the ocean as we made our way past many beautiful buildings and people clad in clothes reminiscent of the people from the land of winds. Eventually we came to a teal one story house with the same bulb like design reminiscent of a large gazebo.

"Alright Haku I've got a map of sequin land at my room so just sit and wait in the living room while I bring it out."

"Alright take your time Mr Bolo." After removing my slippers I take a seat and catch my breath to help ease the massive headache I had since my 10 point landing, its been pretty nonstop since I got here, but I wonder though what will I do if this is a completely new world.

'I've got no way to return to the hidden mist and even then I've got no family or friends there either.'

'Master Zabuza died as well and what's more we got separated in the afterlife he didn't ascend with me so its not likely that we would even be sent to the same place.'

"So what do I do then?"

"Alright Haku here it is." Says Bolo as he puts it on the coffee table.

' Alright moment of truth.'

* * *

"So what are you going to do now ?" I ask as I notice the deep sense of dread on the kid, a feeling I know all too well.

"I'm not sure Mr. bolo I cant return home anyway so it really doesn't matter at all Ill just search the land for a new purpose ."

"How about you stay here ?"

"Huh" I said in surprise.' I don't really mind and there's enough space in my room for another Hammock . Not to mention my friends might be able to help solve your issue they're pretty smart and they would be willing to help not to mention scuttle town has a lot to offer ."

I look at him with a slightly depressed but still surprised face .

"I know what its like to not know which path to take and how frustrating that can be but you should at least consider what's in front of you who knows you might actually like it here and who knows maybe you could use that chakra stuff to help us defend scuttle town."

"So how about it?"

"Hmm" 'Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer while I learn more about this new world.'

"Alright Id be happy if you would allow me to stay here Mr Bolo, but I don't want to be a burden if you need help with something Ill be more than happy to assist."

I said while bowing.

'Man this guy is really uptight with his manners I hope he'll loosen up a bit over time.'

"Sure no prob but were going to have to get you a hammock to sleep in and run a few other errands."

"Alright so where are we going first?"

"We should hit the bath house and then we can see about any other tasks, people don't tend to like it when sweaty customers enter their stores .

"Says Bolo with a smile on his face and in a matter of factly manner .

" Noted Mr Bolo." He said with a small smirk on his face. 'Well hopefully that can lift his spirits a bit' By the way you can leave your coat on the chair it might be a bit too hot for that today."

"Good point ." He said while taking off his coat and sweater to reveal a black undershirt with some mesh trimming towards the ends of it. 'Hmm he's got a pretty thin frame also I noticed that he looks like he shrunk 3 inches he's even shorter than Shantae by decent margin.'

"Is something wrong Mr Bolo?" he said noticing that I was staring holes into him.

"Um no it's alright lets just go"

"Hmm" he said as he nodded in agreement.

**OMAKE**

After turning back because Bolo forgot the towels we made our way towards a ring road of sorts with a few weird buildings namely one that looks like an egg next to beautiful purple building that reminded me a little of Bolo's house, but I ran into an interesting problem I cant read a lick of what's on any of these signs even though I could hear and what the people of the town were saying to one another .

'I'm going to have to learn this language as soon as possible.'

"Alright in here ."he said as motioned for me to follow him into the purple building.

Once inside I noticed a majestic stream of water flowing out of a rock formation and into a narrow pool which continued into another room there was a small bridge going over the artificial river leading to a beautiful woman next to a counter.

"Alright Mr. Bolo how much does it cost to use this place?"..." Um Mr Bolo ?" I said as turned around to find him staring at the lady by the counter with that extremely determined look of his. So beautiful , She's like a bathhouse angel. I cant look away. He said as though he were under some type of Genjutsu.

'Hm so it seems Bolo has a thing for her but doesn't know how to be calm about it. Hmm I know just the thing to help' Putting my hands into a tiger sign I channeled as much Ice chakra into the tip of my index finger .

Such a majestic woman the way those towels wrap around her perfect body and the way it frames that beautiful face I could look at her foreve-. "**Hyoton!" '**Hyo What?'

"Argh cold ,cold ,cold!" he said as he felt a tiny freezing sensation on the back of his neck and turned to see Haku's finger pointed at his neck

"Haku what the heck was that for?"

"You were blanked out and staring at the receptionist". I said as I pointed my thumb towards her. Oh um sorry about that. Anyway follow me he said as we made our way towards the counter

"Bath for 2 please."

"Stall 3 Bolo, Enjoy. " She said as she pointed to the right. "Thanks" Bolo replied with little enthusiasm. 'Probably knocked the wind out of his sails.'

End

* * *

**Authors Note**

Alrighty so that's the first real chapter remember to drop a review I would appreciate any constructive criticism and opinions specifically about if I should include a narrator, chapter length and what you think of my portrayal of Haku and Bolo. So until next time have a good one


End file.
